


Chained

by Greentaelephants



Series: Chained [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blood, Dreams, Hostage Situations, I should have mentioned Vampires first, Kidnapping, Kind of vague, M/M, Minor Injuries, My First Fanfic, Short Story, Starvation, Vampires, idk - Freeform, jungkook is a smol precious bun that just wants to help taehyung, theyre only mentioned tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greentaelephants/pseuds/Greentaelephants
Summary: His hands cupped the youngers cheeks, pressing him forward."Promise me, after this you stay as far away from me as you can." Jungkook nodded. "And promise... promise that you forget about me..."





	1. Chapter 1

Jungkook was awakened by a slight nudge to his shoulder, groaning at the unwanted rouse. His vision blurred as he struggled to open his sleep ridden eyes before rubbing them away with the backs of his hands. Once again his body felt sore and achy having slept mainly on a few blankets on the dirty floor for god knows how long it was. There was only one window in the room anyway and it was so high up neither he nor his cell mate could reach but only see the tell-tale signs of day and night every so often. Right now, as he glanced up in that direction there seemed to be moonlight pooling in casting small light to their living space. 

He rolled his neck a few times slowly sitting up, joints cracking, and the dried sweat and grime on his body making him feel as if he had slept a century in filth. Well, he wasn't that far off. As he stretched out his legs, the clanking and rustling of chains echoed the room, wincing when he moved his left ankle the wrong way. He was given little to help heal the cuts surrounding the cuff on his ankle but that wouldn't stop the occasional sting or pinch. All he had was water to soothe himself and it had to be used sparingly so he could remain hydrated throughout the long days. The days he wasn't spent drugged up and laying there like a sack of unwanted load. But Jungkook wasn't entirely unwanted. He knew this all too well. 

When Jungkook was done gaining consciousness he squinted his eyes in the dark room to where his cellmate resided. The one who had woken him up so suddenly. Licking his dry, cracked lips, he spoke "what is it?" 

In the darkness on the other side of the room, there was rustling of chains and the sounds of slight heavy breathing from his cellmate. 

"I was going to ask, if they... but its obvious they haven't. I'm sorry for disturbing you, you can go back to sleep" The voice replied, a hint of strain can be heard and he sounded as if he were struggling to even breath. Jungkook felt his stomach twist. Either from hunger or hearing the state of the other male he didn't know. 

"They still haven't fed you?" He asked. 

There was a dark chuckle and a sigh, "that's the point of my being here. They want me to waste away."  
Jungkook fidgeted, fingers fiddling with the frayed and dirtied ends of his once white shirt.

"I could help..." 

"No. No Jungkook. I couldn't ask that of you."  
Jungkook bit his lip in frustration. "Then what was the point of waking me if-" 

"I was just... I figured maybe since they haven't," He struggled to find the words, "but I couldn't ask that of you. Go back to sleep. You'll need your rest I heard them talking earlier abou-" 

"You say you want my help and I'm more than willing to," Jungkook interrupted.  
At this moment, he could almost see the other shaking his head in defiance. "I am here to be punished. And this is my punishment." 

Jungkook felt irritation building up in himself. He felt as if this had been happening more often. The other refusing to let Jungkook help. He knew the male before him had done something that would end him up in a place so terrible that he would be tortured day in and out until his eventual death. But if there was anything else knew and was sure of was that whatever it was, the other did not deserve this treatment. It was an accident and he took the others word for it. No matter what the others had told him. 

"Why won't you let me help you? You're wasting away! If I could just... in some small way give you what you need-" 

"It's not that simple." The male argued. 

Jungkook scoffed. "The hell it is. You're too damn stubborn. Just let me help. I could give it to you it wouldn't take much... I-I know I'm not good with pain but I can try-" 

"Don't you see that's what they want?!" The male shouted, ending Jungkook’s fumbling speech. "They want me to suffer. They want me to lose it and kill you. Do you want that Jungkook? Do you want me to end up hurting you? I'm weak and have little self-control. That's why you're here. You are nothing but bait. A pretty little lamb sitting before a ravenous wolf." 

"But if you could just-" 

"Jungkook-" 

"Hyung please!" 

There was silence. And sniffling as the younger held back tears. Crying would do him nothing. It never did. 

"I-I know I've only known you for little time. I don't know what crime you may have committed but you're a good person-" 

"A person without a soul?" 

"Hyung stop it," Jungkook nearly sobbed. "I know you have control." 

"I could hurt you." 

"But you wouldn't do that to me. That's not you:" 

"You don't know what you're saying." 

"Maybe I don't. But I do know that you need help. You need sustenance. I could give that to you if you just... make up your mind and let me save you." 

"Jungkook I can't-" 

"Yes you can! I know you can, hyung." Jungkook sobbed, inching forward in the darkness to reach the males side. His bones ached and his body was weak but he ignored it. 

"Please hyung. Just what little strength I can give... and then you can stay a bit longer. We can figure out a way-" 

"Jungkook these are my dying days," the male whispered. 

"No," Jungkook shook his head, reaching to grasp the older male’s hands. 

"No they won't be. Not if I can help. I'll give you what you need. You can get better, stronger, and then together we can find our way out. We can be free and get help." 

Jungkook had inched further to the male, feeling his arms and pressing his body close to the other, his ankle screaming in protest as the cuff held him back from getting any nearer. The other, much weaker one had been trying to remain distant from the younger. His breaths were unstable, coming out in gasps and failing to hold his breath as the youngers scent consumed him. He was literally suffocating from how intoxicating the younger was.

"Jungkook I am a stranger to you. You know nothing of me outside this wretched place. Don't sacrifice yourself for me. Don't sacrifice yourself to some person you've only known a short time in a dingy prison cell in an unknown place. You're better than that. To help someone like me." 

"But I want to," Jungkook breathed, trying to pull the other closer who let out a humorless broken laugh. 

"You don't even know my name." 

Jungkook sniffed. "It's true I don't, but I can't let them do this to you. You don't deserve it." 

"What if I told you I did?" 

"I won't believe you," Jungkook mumbled. 

"I killed someone, Jungkook. I killed someone's mate. In my world.... that's something punishable by death. I deserve everything that comes to me." The male murmured to Jungkook, brushing the youngers hair out of his face. "Do not cry for me." 

"But it hurts. I don't know why.... I know you didn't mean to. I don't want you to-" 

"Sshh," the male said, patting Jungkook. 

"Please let me do this for you," Jungkook whispered, resting his head on the elder’s chest. 

He let in a sharp intake of breath as Jungkook did this. A silence grew between the two. The older holding and rocking the younger in comfort as he went over it in his mind. He didn't want to hurt the child. Didn't want to end up killing him either. It felt like too much of a risk. He'd rather die than do something to an innocent such as Jungkook. He pondered for what seemed hours in an endless circle of should and should not. The youngers scent continued to make it harder for him to concentrate, but the younger clutched him so hard, seeking the only comfort he could, and he wouldn't dare pull away from him. 

Eventually, the scent had become too much and he needed to pull away. But the younger was currently stronger than him and he knew that fighting it was hopeless. Jungkook raised his head, a lone tear streaming down his dirtied cheek, leaving a streak of clean skin as it traveled down. His eyes though bloodshot and glimmering with unshed tears remained ever beautiful, holding the stars. 

The male held Jungkook’s face, stroking his cheek with his thumb, wiping the fresh tears away. He sighed deeply as Jungkook sniffled before asking once again. Pleading silently with his eyes. 

"Hyung..." the rest was unsaid but he knew.

The older rested his forehead against the youngers slowly exhaling, feeling dizzy from the surrounding scent. He closed his eyes not wanting to see the younger as he spoke. 

"I don't want to hurt you..." 

Jungkook fidgeted at the elders words who could hear the younger working up something to say but he beat him to it. 

"And I can’t hurt you. I can’t... I will not hurt you, Jungkook." 

The younger stilled at this, heart beginning to pound at the elder’s words. He licked his lips before continuing, trying to concentrate. 

"If I lose control. You must pull me away. And if I don't budge, yell, scream. Call for help, though I doubt they would want to. I'm sure they'd rather you come out alive than me." Jungkook nodded, positioning himself closer into the others arms whose breath caught in his throat at the contact. 

"I can't afford for you to not come out alive," he whispered more to himself than to the boy.

"I'm ready hyung," Jungkook whispered, and at Jungkook’s sweet voice the elder’s own eyes began to prickle with tears. He knew he had to be strong, but he was weak. So, so weak for Jungkook, and so weak physically already. 

The elder nodded, taking Jungkook into himself even closer, positioning the younger to straddle his lap. He couldn't help himself this time as he looked at Jungkook. His ebony hair and pretty doe eyes, chapped but still ever beautiful lips, face dirty and tear stained but still so more ethereal than any other being he has encountered. His hands cupped the youngers cheeks, pressing him forward. 

"Promise me, after this you stay as far away from me as you can." Jungkook nodded. "And promise…. promise that you forget about me. I'm going to get us out. I'm going to try. Because you don't deserve this." 

"Hyung-" 

"No, Jungkook. When this is over, don't you dare look back for me. Understand?" Jungkook bit his lip, nodding. 

The older removed his hands from his cheeks, going to rest one upon Jungkook’s delicate waist, the other to cradle his neck. Leaning forward this time, he welcomed Jungkook’s heavenly scent, letting it take control. Their faces were inches apart, and he could feel their breaths mingling. Jungkook's eyes shut, waiting for the older patiently. 

"Thank you, hyung. For letting me help you," Jungkook whispered. 

The elder smiled weakly, pressing a chaste kiss to the youngers chapped lips. His own token of gratitude for what he was about to do. Immediately he felt the throb of his gums as his incisors grew to length, and he knew he was ready. Inching forward to Jungkook’s pale pretty neck, he felt for the spot at which his pulse was most prominent, and broke the skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Well, I just wanna say thank you for reading, because this was my first fic/short story? I guess? Well yeah and I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. I was a little nervous to put this up but I finally did. I've had this story sitting in my mind for like ever and I have to thank my inspiration for what this is loosley based off of. It's a book called Sunshine I read in highschool by Robin McKinley and its really great I highly recommend it. And that's all I guess? I hope the story wasn't too vague or anything. I don't really plan on adding more chapters. But I do plan on creating more stuff so stick around for that if you want!
> 
> PS: I edited as much as I can but if I missed anything please let me know so I don't look like an idiot.
> 
> Ciao!  
> XX


	2. Preview

No matter what Jungkook did to try to forget about everything, he could still remember. He still closed his eyes at night only to open them and find his beautiful brown ones staring back, layered with the feeling of something foreboding... he couldn't make out if it was good or bad, but it was there. Loud and engulfing; but so quiet it’s almost unnoticeable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's coming.


End file.
